Healing Through Hard Times Revised Version
by Laengruk10001
Summary: My revised version of the nominated story of the TAWOG Awards. Gumball was broken, his friends abandon him in his time of need, betrayal by his own family when they chose sides, and now here he was. There is only thing that can solve this and he has the solution. One that will change the world he knew forever. Any flaming is not allowed.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome audience to the revised version of Healing Through Hard Times. Nominated for the 1st TAWOG Awards and now the 2013 TAWOG Ceremony. I like to thank the people who helped support the story. Also, I might not be able to finish some stories for a while do to me working on a project. By that, I mean, Elmore Diaries. Not sure how long it will be, but I plan on making it a very interesting story. So, some stories will be hold off for a while. As for the Gumball Bioshock, it is to be set after the events of the first game but before the second game. Aside from that, hope you like this version.**

Gumball wakes up to see white lights glaring at him from the ceiling. He faces forward to see some kind of mysterious man sitting on a chair across from him. The cat looks around to see he was in a hospital room. Something tells him this is not good

"Hello, Mr. Watterson." The man in black asked kindly. "How do you know my name?"

"That's not the point. We have questions for you young man. You're in a whole lot of trouble."

"What did I do?"

"Right. Forgot to mention that there is some slight memory loss."

"Memory loss? What happened?"

"I can't say. Still you to tell me."

"I don't know what happened. I can't remember. Can't think straight." The man groans. He hoped he would get some answer.

"Fine. Let's jog your brain a little bit. Now, what happened 2 months ago?"

"Well, I had a family, a life, went to school, and I had a girlfriend."

"Is her name Penny? Penny Fitzgerald?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Keep going."

"It all started fine until... well..."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you

"You have to."

"Why, you suit?"

"I'm working with the government, young man. Provide me with answers or I could hand you in to the CIA."

"So, I did do something horrible. Enough for the US government to hunt me down?"

"Apparently. Now, tell me."

"After a few months, my mom had gotten and a promotion and she started working in the morning more. We were left with my dad who basically watched TV all day."

"I can see by the bills I checked from your family."

"I also have a brother, well not biological, but we adopted him. His name's Darwin. We have a biological sister, Anais, who's very smart for her age."

"Anais? I heard that name before. I believe she received a prize from the president for a revolution in weaponry. I believe she invented some kind of laser weapon or something to help combat foreign invaders. Not a chance that will ever happen."

"Anywho, the three of us walked to school when it was 7:00 to get there early on mom's first day of her promotion. We could have asked her to take us, but she was rushing. We didn't want to take a bus, actually, we couldn't take the bus because me and Darwin accidentally stink bombed it and we got banned from using it until the ban was lifted. The ban already passed then and we got to ride the bus again. Easier than walking. My feet got tired from walking all the way to school. Now we move on to our classmates."

"Yeah, please don't, son."

"Why?"

"The other students are not involved in this kind of situation. Only two of them are."

"Right. First is Penny. She was the best. I had known her from my childhood and through Jr. High. We had a lot of great time until she got involved in sports in High School. At her first volleyball game, she lead the team to victory. Eventually and surprisingly, the team got to the championships and won a trophy for our school. Man, that was great. I cheered her on at the championships. Another thing she got in band. At first, she didn't feel like trying. She never played on the piano before, but she found out that she was actually good. With that talent, she actually did manage to play at the town hall and even at Los Angeles and San Francisco. She is some kind of pianist prodigy. It was all good for a while when suddenly her dad started pushing her more, even making her own schedule. Basically, her schedule was filled. She had not time for fun. Of course, she only gets free time on Sundays because of her mom. That's beside the point. I don't get to see her much anymore. We see each other at school, our eyes looking at each other, lost in a trance. That is when the bell rang and the moment is ruined. Man, now that I think of it, I liked life better in Jr. High."

"I feel bad for you kid, but things change. You can't stop fate. Whether this is by choice or destiny, it happened because it happened. You understand?"

"I guess. I wish I had a time machine to send myself back in time to live my old life again."

"It'll be okay. That's all I can say."

"How do you know? You have a kid?"

"Actually, two kids. Well, now we have one. I have a son. He didn't pass away, he decided to join the army and fight in Iraq. Heard terrible things are happening there. Hope he's okay. Meanwhile, my little girl is here safe and sound while my son is in a war zone."

"Gee. Sorry."

"Like I said, things change. It happened because it happened. Now, let's go back to the one day where everything change for you. Tina, is it?"

"Yeah, Tina."

2 months ago

Gumball has awoke from his bed, got dressed and ready and headed downstairs to have breakfast. Anais baked them some good waffles, pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon. It was like a breakfast in heaven. Already sitting down and eating is Darwin Watterson, his adopted brother. In the living room lies Richard Watterson, already asleep from watching TV.

"So Gumball, what are you going to do?"

"Darwin, what are you talking about?"

"You know, the dance on friday."

"Oh right. Maybe I can ask Pen- never mind."

"Oh yeah, Penny's too busy now."

"What am I going to do?"

"Have you thought of asking someone else to the dance?"

"No dude. I'm in love in Penny no matter what. Nothing can separate us."

"If you say so dude."

"So, Darwin, who are you going to ask."

"Well... I... going to ask..." Darwin starts to get sweaty. Gumball knew what that meant. "You didn't think about it did you."

"Gumball, please give me some slack."

"Dude, if you're going to the dance, you need to at least have a date. How about Masami?"

"Don't you remember. She only used me to prove to the other girls she had a girlfriend."

"Rachel?"

"Maybe, but she always busy with her friends."

"What about Carrie?"

"Carrie, I wish, but I'm not a ghost."

"Well those is who I can think of. Got to ask one of them of your choosing."

"Okay. Got it. Want to check what's on TV?"

"Sure." As they went to change the channel on the TV, a breaking news is released on TV. The channel was on Elmore News and the words **'Breaking News: Man found dead inside house." **appeared on the screen.

"Breaking news. In San Francisco, a man is found dead inside his own home. There is shown to be a sign of struggle. The victim's girlfriend was visiting him when she had seen his body. She immediately called the police and the department came a few minutes after. Police has stated on the report that the man was brutally assaulted. Most of his skin was cut out and his scalp was scratched. His body is also reported to have been burned, possibly due to gasoline found in the closet. The victim's girlfriend said he never owned a can of gasoline leading this to be a murder. No evidence or motives has been discover so far, but police investigation is on the way."

"More murders. That's the 10th one this week. What the hell is happening, Darwin?"

"I don't know, bro. You think is some sort of conspiracy?"

"Come on, dude. Don't turn into some kind of conspiracy theorist. You know I hate conspiracy theorist just like I hate alien conspiracy theorist."

"Gumball, but aliens are real. Aliens came to earth, but to live with us. Don't you remember, the Galactic Republic and all that?"

"Of course I do. I mean I hated the alien conspiracy theorist before. Besides, we also haven't seen the Galactic Republic in months."

"Where do you think they're are?"

"Probably dealing with other things in the galaxy."

"If you say so."

"Gumball, Darwin, come on, we need to go to school. We can use my car." Anais called out. The three left after saying goodbye to their dad, who was apparently still sleeping. Anais recently got her driver's license and so did Darwin. In fact, everyone had one but Gumball and he was sixteen years old. Besides that point, Anais drove the brothers to school. When they have gotten there, it was 7:55. Anais had class starting at 8:00 so she said goodbye to her brothers and went to her advanced science class. Gumball and Darwin in the meantime hangout with their old friends like Banana Joe, Tobias, Bobert, and Clayton. All of them talked about the game they played last night. The game they played was called Frontlines. On multiplayer, they played as the Marines while battling the opposing team, the Japanese army. Tobias went ahead and exposed their team's position, and the result is the entire marine being terminated by the Japanese army team. Tobias did it because he didn't know the plan, so he went Leroy Jenkins on them. They're still mad at him. It had reached 8:15 and it is time to go to class. To their surprise, they found out their substitute teacher was Miss Simian. Their classroom teacher got sick and then somehow cut off his hand in one day. How was that possible? Anyway, he has been put in a hospital for who knows how long. Turns out that this sickness is not a mere flu. Could be something serious or worse. So, the school hired Miss Simian because she won an award for best teacher. What they don't know is that Miss Simian pretended to be nice to get the award. Only Gumball and his family know this.

"Hello class. I see you are surprise as I am. I believe you know me as Miss Simian. I know you hate me with all your guts, but you will have to deal with it cause I have the control. Step out of line and you will be put in detention!"

"Yeah right." Banana Joe begins laughing. Somehow, in a few seconds, he was put immediately in detention.

"She wasn't kidding." Joe said in shock. Every student after sawing that became stiff. Just what Miss Simian wanted. For the rest of class, the students payed attention to what she is saying. If they fall out of line, they would be put in detention until who knows. She decided when they should go. No time is chosen. Just random. Luckily, they manage to survive class and got out without getting into trouble. Though, poor Banana Joe. He had to stay put until Miss Simian decides to let him go. They all went to lunch. Today's lunch is meatloaf, although, not properly made. It is raw and mostly burnt. Gumball was happy because this is when he usually gets to talk with Penny because they can't talk to each other except on Sundays. While Darwin and the others hang out, he headed to Penny's table which only had one person which is herself. Now that she was busy, she couldn't hang out with friends. So, her friends hang out with each other, which made Penny feel lonely. Once she sees Gumball coming, her frown turns into a smile.

"Hi Penny." Said Gumball, sitting next to her. "Hey Gumball."

"So how have things been for you?"

"Well, it's been stressful. Our next tournament is next week and I have to practice. This week, I have to play a song for the governor of Elmore. Also, my dad has been showing me other schools to attend."

"Man, that stink- wait, your dad wants you to go to other schools?!"

"Yeah. It stinks. I want to stay here. My friends are here and I been here my whole life. At last, I think I still have friend. I only usually hang out with Leslie since he doesn't have anything else to do. The girls on the other hand has other things like meeting boys, going out, going on trips, throwing parties. Man, I wish I could do that."

"Why don't you just quit?"

"I wish, but my dad. He's just pushing me."

"Why don't you tell your mom about how this makes you feel?"

"I feel if I tell her, it might strain her relationship with my dad."

"Oh. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I got an idea. Why don't you come over Sunday and maybe you can help me with my song I'm playing."

"Sure. I would do anything to make you happy."

"Thanks Gumball." Penny leaned in and slowly gave Gumball a hug, making his body turn all red and his back tingled. From there, the bell rang an hour later. Penny and Gumball went their separate ways to continue their own classes. Gumball tried to stay up in his other classes, but he was so bored. To pass most of the time, he doodled in his notebook. Most of them about Penny and him. He does it when the teachers are not looking, although, in one class, mainly math, Tobias took a peak at the drawings and gave a grin to Gumball. Gumball wondered why he even hangs out with him. As time passed, it eventually is time for PE. Good news, the day was almost over. Bad news, it was dodgeball, Gumball and Darwin's most disliked sport. On the opposing team was The Jocks. Yeah, the name the others chosed were The Jocks. Cheesy and unoriginal. The only members they had to fear were Tina and Tobias. On Gumball's team were the weakest players there was like the Eggheads. Basically, they were screwed. What also made it worse was Bobert. He was on their team. Even though and Gumball and Darwin are grateful for him being on their team, they were also worried, as he could get into his giant robot transformation. If he did, he would destroy the school and worse of all, principle Brown would blame them. He said if they don't watch Bobert, he would hold Gumball and Darwin responsible.

"Alright, class. Today we're playing dodgeball. Now remember, rules is if you get hit, you're out. You catch a ball, the thrower is out and the other team's member is in. That's it. Now, let's have some fun" The coach blew his whistle. Soon dodgeball are flying everywhere. The Eggheads try to dodge, but they ended up getting out.

"Gumball, what do we do?" Darwin asked. "I don't know buddy, but we will survive."

"How? We're in a battlefield."

"Watch out."

"Huh?" Darwin quickly dodges the ball after seeing it. It again hits the Eggheads. "Thanks Gumball."

"You're welcome. Now, how do we get ourselves out of this situation?"

"I know. I'm part sucker fish, remember?"

"What about it?"

"I can suck up the balls and fire at them."

"That sounds like a great plan, but we have to do it without getting hit."

"I understand that." Gumball grabbed Darwin and the fish sucked the balls straight into his mouth. "Oh no." Tobias said. Before they could evade, they are all shot with the dodgeballs. To the coach's surprise, he expected the Jocks to win. Looks like he was wrong.

"Looks like you two and that little robot of yours are the only one's left. We have a winner." The losers groan in defeat and shame.

"Great job Darwin. You're the best brother ever."

"You two dude." The two gave each other a hug, but it results in a leftover dodgeball that comes flying out his mouth. It bounced all over the gym until it hit Bobert.

"Oh oh." Gumball said, now terrified. "Attack identified. Initiating defense mode." The tiny robot transformed into his defense mode, which includes machine gun hands and missiles. The brothers quickly ran out the gym with Bobert now on their tail. The coach is left in the gym in soot.

"Lousy kids." He said before he passes out. Bobert fires his machine guns loaded with laser bolts that came flying at them. They dodged everyone. Then came the missile, which destroyed most of the lockers, turning them into ash. The student who owned those lockers are not going to be happy. They ran into the bathroom, hoping to avoid confrontation with the robot. To their shock, they were in the girl's bathroom. The girls in the bathroom shriek. They even shrieked more when Bobert destroyed the bathroom. Good thing no one was using the toilet. Gumball and Darwin resume their run until they have reached the outside of the school.

"Darwin, where's Anais's car?"

"Over there." He shouted pointing it out. They broke into the car. When they try to start the car, they remembered something.

"Gumball, wait, we don't have our driver's license." Bobert quickly busts through the doors of the school.

"Really, Darwin, you want to deal with that?!" Darwin looked at Bobert and then Gumball, comparing the both of them.

"Good point, driver!" Gumball starts driving the car down the streets with the giant robot still hot on the trail, trying to hunt them down like little bugs looking for food. Without knowingly, the two passed a traffic light during a green, causing most of the other drivers to crash into each other. They then pass a doughnut cop who was watching the speed.

"Oh, these hooligans are on big trouble now!" Before he takes off, he looks to see a giant robot following them. His color is flushed out of him.

"Never mind." The cop said before going back to drink his coffee. This proves how lazy the police department is. Seriously, where is the swat team and the military? Back to the chase. The cat and fish are still trying to get away, but Bobert was so huge, he could spot him anywhere.

"We are so dead. You just had to spit at him did you." Gumball scolding his brother. "Me! I didn't know there was an extra ball."

"Really so you didn't watch the balls you sucked in?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. We got to find a way to stop him."

"Can we try to reason with him?"

"I think it's already passed that."

"Well it's not like there is a water tower that is big enough to stop him."

"That's it, we need a water tower."

"Where are we going to find one?" Gumball turned Darwin's head around, pointing at the conveniently placed water tower.

"I think you made your point Gumball. Now, you distract him while I'll ram the car in order for the water tower to fall."

"I have to do it."

"Hey, you survived his attack last time, right?"

"Yeah, barely."

"Just do it dude."

"Fine." Gumball gets out the car, running towards Bobert and kicked him in the feet, only to feel sharp pain tingle through his feet. The laser guns now point at him and the missiles.

"Crud." Gumball said, when the laser bolts are fired. He ran and ran in order to evade them and the missiles. It took a while, but it finally reached the point when Bobert had to use a laser beam on him. Gumball stared at the lasers and waited for his end. The lasers caused a giant explosion that can be seen throughout Elmore. It was like an atom bomb was dropped, except it was not that radioactive. Gumball thankfully survived. Bobert raised his foot and was about to squish Gumball when the water tower went and hit him, water spilling out, which caused him to short circuit and fall.

"Gumball, you okay?" Darwin asked running towards him after leaving the car which had minor damage.

"Sure buddy, I'm okay."

"Looks like we did it."

"Yep. What do we do now?"

"I say you should see me in my office." The two are stunned when they turned around. Facing them was the high school principle.

"Hi Mr Johnson." Both said in fear. "You two come to my office now! No buts." The two quietly listened and follow his orders. Now they were really going to the doghouse. Meanwhile, a couple blocks away was the Elmore hospital. In one of the rooms lied the teacher who was support to teach. Now, here he was, sick with some sort of terminal illness. Sitting next to him seems to be an old friend watching over him. The old teacher opened his eyes to see his friend staring at him.

"Hi Nate, how have you been?"

"Good. Looks like you are stuck in a pickle here, Matt."

"Yeah, doctors said it was a terminal illness."

"Sucks to be you. Anyone teaching at the high school? A substitute?"

"Yes. She's a teacher from Jr. High. We had no other teachers available for the job."

"Is she good?"

"Not really. From what I heard from my two students, she cheated her way to winning the teacher of the year award. I didn't believe them at first, but in my mind, I secretly believed them, at least now."

"Great. Great for you. Also, didn't you used to have another job?"

"Yeah. I remembered working at the rainbow factory."

"What did you do?"

"I helped in shipping. I was the vice manager once."

"So do the vice managers knew some things?"

"Yes, including what is in the stuff we sell."

"You know, it would be nice if you could tell me."

"I don't know, Nate. I don't trust people with my secrets."

"Hey, I'm been you're best friend since 4th grade. You can tell me."

"Okay, if you say so. You can not tell anyone else. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." The teacher whispered everything into the man's ear. After it has been spilled, Nate was now satisfied.

"Great. Pleasure doing business with you." Nate walks out of the hospital room, leaving the friend to sleep. Something suddenly prevents him from doing that. He could feel sweating and his chest was in pain. He thought he was having a heart attack. He can not die now. He has a family. Matt looks at his chest to find out a shocking secret. Before he could call someone, the entire room exploded, shaking the hospital and stirring up terror as the staff ran away from the explosion. Nate walked away casually. Maybe too casually.

"Like I said Matt, pleasure doing business with you. Thanks for the tips." He said chuckling. Nate ran out of the hospital before the police could arrive to see what he has done. They wouldn't find him, oh no. He would be long gone, disappeared to nowhere. That doesn't matter now. He had what he needed to fire up the thing.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter of my revised Healing Through Hard Times. Don't worry, you will be expecting drama and more hurt/comfort in the next chapters, so don't worry about it. I won't leave that out. Although, I might not be able to update soon because I'm working on another story for another category. So, until then, this is Laengruk signing off. Happy one year anniversary to Healing Through Hard Times. Sorry that I didn't release the story on March 26th.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unlike the original one, I will try to not rush this revised version. I also wanted to give Gumball more reasons for why he turned against everyone. I will try and update the story while working on other stories that is not AWOG related. Remember, any flaming or trolling reviews from guests will be deleted immediately. Hope you can enjoy. There is a little bit of drama in this chapter, but not enough.**

Everything is not fine. Gumball and Darwin are not in a good spot right now. Let's just say they called in their parents and even their own sister. When they have all arrived, the familywere given a talk by the high school principal. Many said he has send many students to juvenile hall for getting into deep trouble. The juvenile hall in Elmore was terrible. Filled with corruption and troublemakers who are allowed to beat each other up and try to kill each other because the cops apparently are too lazy to watch. Seriously. Get some serious guards.

"Destruction of school property and other town property! This has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! How did a couple of little kids piss off a giant robot!"

"Technically, me and Gumball were playing dodgeball when-"

"Shut up, fish!"

"Okay, yes sir!" Darwin lowered down into his seat in fear. "Mrs. Watterson, what do you have to say about both of your son's action?"

"I say I'm deeply disappointed in the both of them."

"But mom-"

"No buts, Gumball. When this accident occurred, what did you do?"

"Me and Darwin just ran away."

"Why didn't you call the police?" The principal asked in a stern voice. The two was frozen. They didn't know what to say. Man, they were making the situation worse.

"I can see, Mrs. Watterson, that this is their first time accidentally destroying almost half of the school. I need you to understand that the high school has a zero tolerance policy. If they get themselves in trouble one more time, I have no choice but to suspend them or let them face expulsion. You understand, Mrs. Watterson." Nicole nodded her head.

"Good, I glad you understand. I believe you two are going to have a discussion with your mother after this, right ma'am?"

"You darn right, Mr. Johnson."

"Great. Glad we have an understanding. Have a good evening. I'll see these boys in school tomorrow and hope they don't cause any trouble." The family left to go back to their lovely home. Gumball and Darwin are all but excited. They should have not angered their mother. At any time, the discussion would begin. They didn't expect that it would begin when they started driving.

"What is the matter with you two?!" Nicole, scolding her own sons. "Mom, it wasn't our fault. Darwin accidentally shot a leftover dodgeball from his mouth."

"You used your brother?!"

"Yes. Yes I did. I couldn't do anything else."

"Next time, Gumball, you need to play normal. Using Darwin is taking advantage of him you know."

"I know. I know. You don't have to tell me."

"Really, cause I believe I do. I can't believe you're both 16 and you still act like the kids from years ago."

"We can't help it, mom. It's in our nature."

"Well you better start acting more grown up, for my sake. As for you Darwin, why did you fire the dodgeball at Bobert?"

"I didn't know I had a ball still in there. I sucked all the balls in the rush. It was too deep. You know how deep my cheeks are." At first, Nicole wanted to yell, but she didn't. She knew Darwin still did not understand the world and how it works. Who can blame him? He's a fish who's just happy all the time except when you mess with him.

"I understand. It wasn't your fault, honey."

"Thanks Mrs. mom." This took Gumball by surprise. He was getting special treatment and the cat did not like it. He wish he could yell or do something, but he could get in trouble with his mother. The worst possibility is getting grounded. So, he hold in his anger until they have gotten home. Nicole started making dinner for the kids and Richard. The fat pink bunny continued to watch television, Anais started working on her project that was due tomorrow. She would get it done in a jiffy. Finally, Gumball stared at Darwin in their room. Suspicious about it, Darwin decided to stay.

"Dude, what's wrong? You've been staring at me since we got back home." Gumball didn't answer. "Gumball, just tell me what's wrong." All the fish could hear is mumbling that was considered deep.

"Dude, say it."

"What makes you so special?" Gumball mumbled. "What? I didn't hear you."

"I said what makes you special?"

"Oh. I'm a fish that can walk and speak."

"Exactly, and mom gave you special treatment."

"She gave me drugs?!" Darwin started running around the room and flailing his arms around. "Darwin, stop, that's not what I mean." The fish immediately stopped and turned.

"What do you mean then?"

"Mom let you off easy while I got scolded on."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Darwin, it's not right. I'm not being treated equally. This is being unequal and she is show favoritism, as choosing a favorite child and not treating the others right."

"She thinks I'm her favorite! Yeah!"

"No! Not yeah, you stupid fish!" Gumball immediately slapped Darwin on the cheeks very hard. "Ow! Gumball that hurt!"

"Really, Darwin?! That hurt?! I'll show you what hurts!" Gumball pushed Darwin into the door, breaking the door and injuring Darwin. Gumball continued to push Darwin until they have reached the flight of stairs.

"Gumball, stop! Stop it!"

"Oh, I'll stop it alright!" Without regret, Darwin is kicked down the stairs, injuring him. When he got to the end, his face was bruised and swollen. Nicole saw the event unfold. She quickly dashes to him.

"Darwin, are you okay? What happened?"

"Gumball did it." Upon hearing the name, the peaceful mother turned into mother bear mode. "GUMBALL GET DOWN HERE!" Gumball ran down the stairs to see that Nicole had turned furious, all red on her fur.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO DARWIN?!"

"Easy, I got angry and pushed him down the stairs. End of story."

"NO! NOT END OF STORY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN BROTHER!"

"First question I have to ask is why are you giving him the special treatment?" Nicole was confused and asked Gumball what he meant.

"What do you mean what I meant? You didn't scold Darwin yet you scold me."

"Look Gumball, you don't understand. You're brother is still trying to understand the world. He doesn't fully get things."

"Are you serious? You're treating him like he's retarded."

"He's not retarded. I'm trying to help him."

"Exactly, you made him special when you helped him. You're treating him like a baby."

"So, you were a baby once, Gumball. When you were messed up when I gave birth to you, I still take care of you like you were special. Can't we agree on that?" Gumball was planning on staying mad forever at his own mother, but she did had a point. He was an ugly baby in fact. He cooled down and caved in. First order of business was patching Darwin up to make sure he didn't get serious harm from the fall. They were right about that after wrapping his face with a bandage. Anais came down to see what the commotion about to see that Darwin was wrapped in bandages. Nicole and Gumball explained what happened. At the end, she scolded Gumball also. Gumball apologized to Darwin for his emotions quickly going out of control and the fish easily forgave him. The family had dinner as normal and went to bed after that. Somewhere near midnight, unknowingly, Gumball was being watched, but not outside the house cause that would be major creepy. His friend, Penny was watching Gumball by watching his messages. The two started chatting in a private chat room.

"Hi Penny, what are you doing up so late?" Gumball typed. "Hey Gumball, I'm up this late because I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?

"My dad is thinking of me to transfer school. Turns out, he wants to start a tour."

"What?! What about me and Elmore?"

"Sorry, but he wants what is best for me. He doesn't understand me like mom. I don't want to argue with him otherwise it might end up my parents getting divorce. Who knows what would happen to me and my sister? Would we leave with our mom or dad?"

"Maybe I can reason with him, Penny."

"You can't reason with him. Besides, he doesn't even like you."

"Is this because when I was 13 and I accidentally cut off power from your house and destroyed the backyard, kitchen, and living room?"

"Kind of, I think."

"Penny, don't lie."

"Okay, he hates you for that."

"I try everything to make your dad like me Penny. What do I do?"

"I don't know. Anyway, we better go to sleep. Our parents won't like us being up this late."

"I get it. One thing before you go to sleep."

"What?" Gumball messaged a link to Penny. When she clicked on the link, it lead to the famous song called Gangnam Style.

"Very funny, Gumball. Anyway, good night."

"Good night Penny." The two both signed off the chatroom and went sleep to dreamland, where everything happy exists. Gumball can picture the two of them in the future, having kids and have a life as a family and parents. They would get a nice house and support his family due to Richard spending their fortune for a star that is now broken. Penny would have to work less and Gumball would be helping tend to the kids and get a job where he would receive money for his accomplished work. They would live happily ever after. Man, that would be the dream.

Rainbow Factory

It was quiet at the factory. No one was there except for the guards for security reasons. The guards were patrolling anything that looked suspicious. No way no one would get past their line of sight. Outside the doors of the factory were two of them talking to each other.

"So what do you plan to do, dude?"

"I got a few days left at this joint. I plan to at least go into police or something else."

"Why police?"

"Because I want to be a real law enforcement. Not pretend and this guard job is dull. Nothing ever happens hear."

"Dont' jinx it."

"Fuck that, dude. Screw you." The first guard is shot with a sleeping dart. "Who's there?!" The second guard cried out. He is immediately taken down by a sleeping dart before he could act. The silent assassin went in through the doors and took down more guards with the darts, rendering them unconscious. He took down all the guards patrolling the factory within seconds, which is very impressive. The assassin went down to the core to get what he wants. Before he did, he went to the vice manager's office and went through his things. What he found was a key and a code. He needed the both of them to enter the core of the factory where it produces the rainbow. He entered the core and then inserted the key. Upon entering, he saw a giant machine containing the rainbows melted down.

"This is all too perfect. Time to send the factory a message to the people." The assassin through something suspicious into the machine. What it was? Nobody knew. By the time he was done, he ran out of the factory without anyone noticing him. His plans seem to be set in motion.

**Yeah, this is some what a short chapter. Anyway, give me some good feedback. Why should you give me good feedback? Because I have been feeling down lately. My stories are not being reviewed much. All the new fans in this category only create stories about drama, family, humor, and other things. I have introduce to you action, drama, hurt/comfort and I don't get a lot of reviews like the others. I feel this category is becoming soft, family friendly. I have not seen any other sights of stories that is mature and made for mature audience. That is why I'm thinking of possibly leaving this category and not returning. So I ask you, why don't you review my stories? What makes the other authors likeable? I have tried hard. In fact, this story was inspired by My New Family. That is where I based this off of and I mean the original version, not the revised one. If I don't get reviews the next time I go on posting other chapters, I consider retirement from the category and searching for a mature audience who are interested in mature materials like war and violence. This is Laengruk, possibly planning to sign off forever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to readers to this announcement for Healing Through Hard Times: Alternate Version. Now, the ending will be different to the original because it was a little forced by damntohell, of course, since I've grown so far, I decided to choose the fate of Gumball whether someone doesn't like it or not. But first, I'm thinking of revising the first two chapters since the pacing is a lot fast and the anger towards Darwin from Gumball is too forced. So yeah, while I do that, I'm hoping on posting later chapters later after that. Why I'm thinking of going back to action instead of stinking to family and romance is because of one reason: If I don't write an action/adventure story, I'm going to go stark raving mad, like insane, because I need a bit of action in my blood and if I don't get it soon, it will drive me crazy like a musician and artist who is stuck at the bottom of the ocean in an underwater city that is very secret filled with former residents who turn into monstrous mutants. Okay, okay, now I'm fine. Just needed to get something out of my chest. So yeah, revising the first two chapters so they have pacing that is normal. That is about it.**


End file.
